The Black Lady of Night
by ktaggart
Summary: What happens when Hermione discovers new love, a new family, and a new prophecy?‘The Black Lady of Night must marry her love, who is an enemy of the sort. Then all will be safe. But if a man of true darkness controls her all will be hell.’TROUBLE!
1. Chapter 1

**That Was a Surprise**

Rain was drizzling and the wind almost seemed too thick to breathe, you could feel the apprehension and tension in the air. Eight teens slowly made their way through the woods. The first one was a tall lean built raven haired boy with glasses named James, who walked next an auburn haired girl with bright green eyes named Lilly. Behind them were two people holding hands. The boy named Lucius had platinum blond hair and light blue/green eyes, and the girl named Narcissa also had blonde hair but had more aristocratic feature with light green eyes. The next in the group was a light brown haired boy with multiple scars across his face named Remus, and next to him stood a black haired boy with grey eyes named Sirius. The last two of the group were two similar looking teens. Both had black hair, unblemished white skin, and dark blue almost purple eyes, the only difference was the boy named Severus had a slight hooked nose and that his sister Alexandria's hair was slightly wavy not straight.

The wind started to pick up and they were getting pummeled by the rain. "Alex, I can't see shit with all this rain and wind," said James. And as if the wind and rain heard him it stopped all together. "Wow, that helps now," he added. Then out of the woodwork a curse flies towards him when Alex surprisingly jumped in its path. On impact she was thrown a good 10 feet and hit a large tree.

"Bugger that hurt!"She cursed as she stood up as if nothing happened. The only evidence was the cut on her cheek and the blood that can be seen running down her neck. "Okay you prick let's fight," she whispered to herself. And is if they heard her 15 skull masked men jumped out of the wood work their black robes billowing out behind them. The teens and the Death Eaters started dueling. Lilly and Cissa had been knocked out by deflected stupefies. After Lucius, Severus, and Alex had stupefied their Death Eaters they headed over to the two girls. The three Marauders had also finished their duels and were healing the two girls. Alex was casting tying charms on the Death Eaters, when a tall handsome man walked out of the woods, with an amused smile on his lips.

"Wow Alexandria, you cease to amaze me. I mean that was a very Gryffindor thing to, I mean helping others and even taking a curse aimed for Mr. Potter. But I have to say it was not very becoming of you, the Slytherin Princess. But I must admit you and your friends very talented, to bad I'll have to take care of them before I take you with me. Oh wait, what about your brother what about him? I guess I'll have to kill him too, but not till I am finished torturing him. And you will have to stand there and watch as his body…" But before he could finish she cut him off with her wand pointed directly at his face.

"Shut up you asshole. You touch any of them Voldermort, and I will make sure you never see the light of another day. Do you understand Tom?" she said in a voice so cold that she shocked everyone- the tied up Death Eaters who had awakened, her friends, Voldermort, and even herself. Everyone turned to look at the two. "Well the choice is yours. Come with me, be the Dark Lady. I promise that we could have so much power together, Miss Snape,"

"I would never marry a disgusting bigoted prick like you. I would marry a dog before you. And I can tell you that I don't need any of your power when I have something you will never have, Love." She spat back with a smirk, all while His faced change to one of rage. "How dare you. You bitch. Your mine and you always will be." With that he pointed his wand her chest "Crucio!"

A pain beyond any pain coursed through her veins and she fell to her knees but she refused to make any noise and what felt like an eternity later he released the curse. "It's nice to see you kneeling in front of me." "Screw you,"she snapped back. He grabbed her chin so she was forced to look at him, "Don't worry I will. And make sure to remember that if I can't have you nobody will." With that he released his Death Eaters who apparated and he soon also apparated.

Once they were all gone all seven of the others made their way to her. The First to arrive was Sirius who picked her up off her knees and hugged her with all his might. The next was her who grabbed her and also hugged her. When she looked up at both of them she saw they had tears in their eyes, she smiled up at them and said, "Oh you big babies, it's only a cut. Oh shit…" and with that she fainted.

With a thud Hermione Granger fell out of bed and hit her head on the floor. Her body was covered in a cold sweat from the dream that seemed all too real. Once she sat up off the floor she realizes she would be unable to go back to sleep and decided to head downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink. She tip-toed down the stairs and quietly passed the portrait of Mrs. Black. Once she reached to door she heard three voices arguing, she cracked the door so she could see in.

"She is MY DAUGHTER, and I want to know now where she is. Alex told me to keep her safe. I need her Albus. I can't live like this any longer. How do you expect me to just believe that she is safe just because you say so, I need proof. I need her," pleaded a desperate looking Sirius Black. Next to Sirius sat her Potions Professor, Severus Snape, he looked a mixture of desperate, and angry.

Snape slammed his hands on his table, and stood up so fast his chair tipped over, "How can you be so damn calm? My niece is in danger. Voldermort knows she is alive and plans on getting her. Do you want that? Do you know what will happen? Don't make me repeat to prophesy Albus_. 'The Black Lady of Night must marry her love, who is an enemy of the sort. Then all will be safe. But if a man of true darkness controls her all will be hell.'_ Is that what you want, for all to be hell? I can't handle this I am going to go over and talk to Lucius; at least he will help me find her." With that he quickly strode to the door.

"Don't… wait," called Dumbledore. But it was too late Severus had already swung the door open. A surprised Hermione stood up and started to make an excuse, "I'm so Sorry Professor. I came for a drink and I-uh w-will be go-going now." But before she could make a move to leave Sirius came out of nowhere and hugged her, no her clung to her. Hermione began to feel her shirt getting wet.

When he let her go she looked up into the teary eyes of Sirius and then over into the eyes of her professor. It was then when she realized that the eyes of the teary Severus in her dream were the same as the surprised Snape in front of her. "Sirius and Severus let me introduce you to Aimee Night Snape-Black, daughter of Alexandria Night Snape." And with that both Hermione and Severus fainted. "Wow. That was a surprise!" said Sirius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. My Sister, My Faith, and My Hope

My Baby Sister, My Faith, and My Hope

"_Sirius and Severus, let me introduce you to Aimee Night Snape-Black, daughter of Alexandria Night Snape." And with that both Hermione and Severus fainted. "Wow. That was a surprise!" said Sirius._

Sirius sat in his private rooms next to Hermione/Aimee, who was still passed out on the bed. His head was spinning and he didn't know what to do. He decided the only thing he could do was time to call up the rest of the Kinsmen. He pulled out 2 pieces of parchment and began to write with an unsteady hand.

**Mooney,**

**We found her! Well actually she has been around us for quite some time. Go to the Kinsmen Castle. We must start to resistance immediately. I will bring Severus and the Night also. We will talk about the next generation of choices tonight.**

**Your brother,**

**Sirius**

He also wrote a similar to the other Kinsmen members, and then he called for his owl to take the letters immediately. He looked at Hermione/Aimee one last time before he left the room to go wake Severus. He rapped on the door first to make sure Severus wasn't already up, when he got no reply he entered. He walked over to his fellow kinsmen and gently shook him awake. When Severus finally woke up he bolted through the door to Sirius private rooms.

When he got there he gentle scoped Hermione/Aimee off the bed and pulled her into his lap. He then hugged her like he would never let go, tears could be seen leaking from his eyes as he rested his chin on her hair. It was when she finally started to stir did he release. He stood and turned toward Sirius.

"We need to get her to the Kinsmen Castle before Dumbledore or Voldermort decide to steal her away again. Did you send a letter to all the Kinsmen?" Severus asked his voice filled with loathing as he spat Voldermort's, and Dumbledore's names.

"Yes Severus, I did. I think we should pack. I'll tell Dumbledore that we are both leaving with her to take her on vacation to relax before school starts again. Just back up your stuff first and then I'll help you with her stuff." Just as Sirius was leaving the room her heard Severus mutter something about a maturing mutt, and just shook his head.

Once Severus and Sirius finished packing all of the things and were about to floo the packages the heard screaming. They ran up the stairs to find Hermione tossing around on her bed. Sirius ran to the bed and tried to clam her down, she eventually stopped flopping around and was just mildly convulsing. It was then that Severus realized what was happening. She was transforming, she was gaining her new powers, and her new appearance. He vaguely remembered how Alex recalled her transformation, _"oh god Severus, It hurt so badly. It felt like I would explode and that I couldn't hold an ounce more of magic in me, my veins and heart were pounding. But the most painful was when my appearance started to change. All my bones started to stretch, and my skin was being pulled to fit my new body, eventually I passed out. But the stronger the Night the longer they stay awake."_

"Sirius there is nothing we can do. She just has to go through the pain. I guess we will stay here for the night, and leave in the early morning for the trip to the Kinsmen Castle." Severus said, as much as he wanted her home he knew it wasn't safe for her to travel in this condition.

"Fine, we'll wait," Sirius had trouble going through his sentences because of how his voice was being dragged out, and his yawning. Finally Severus had enough, "Go to bed Black, I'll watch after her. I won't let something happen to her." Once Sirius left the room Severus continued by saying, "I can't let her go again. I already lost my Baby sister, my faith, and my hope; and Aimee is the closets thing I have to all three of them."


	3. A Quick Escape

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but shit happened. I will try and be better about updating.

Chapter 3

A Quick Escape.

_The sound of banging could be heard throughout the house, it shakes every fiber of their being. The door is blown of the hinges, and all the windows shatter. A small child's whimpering could b heard in the background. Alex walked in through the back door just to see the muggle babysitter she had hired to be engulfed in a green light. Quickly Alex drew her wand and ran through the house and stood in-between her child and two of the most powerful Wizards of all time- Dumbledore and Voldermort. She slowly pushed her daughter back and made more space between her and the wizards._

_"Well, gentlemen, How can I help you because it seems to be highly unlikely you invaded my house to stand in my foyer and stare at me," Alex accused of them. Voldermort raised his brow and let his eyes fall over her tank top and gardening jeans. He then replied suavely. "You know darling that I would break into Gringotts just to stare at you. I would like to offer the position as the Dark Lady again now that your mongrel of husband has been thoroughly locked away in Azkaban. Courtesy of my Good Friend here." _

_Alex was like lightening raising her wand to his neck. "Speak of my husband again and I'll be having your head and balls in my trophy case. Understood?" Her words were so ice cold they dropped the temperature in the room. Dumbledore was the next to speak. "You always were a difficult child. I guess we will have to do this the hard way, Right Tom?" Voldermort shook his head in agreement. "Just give us the child and you can live and maybe I can ask for Sirius to be released." _

_Her eyes turned a deep purple almost black, and the air around her was crackling with magic. "Over my dead body," she spoke with such conviction that they were sure there was no way to get the baby and keep her alive; this seemed to disappoint Voldermort a little. Both men raised their wand in the air signaling for help and in seconds the house was filled with men in white and black robes. _

_Quickly she worked as fast as she could taking out 40 men before it was again just her, Voldermort, and Dumbledore again. She was magically exhausted and could only cast one more spell, so she did- waving her hands over her whimpering child she transferred all her power into her. _

_There was a pounding, the sound of a loud heartbeat as slowly both men raised their wands and wordlessly sent a violent unmistakably green light toward Alex the engulfed her. Her eyes still open she lifelessly fell to floor at her daughter's feet. _

Hermione sat straight up like lightning, her breathe coming in gasps. As the tears continued to run down her face she continued to here the pounding. She quietly followed the sound down the staircase and to the front foyer where she could hear it most clearly. Then it stopped, she reached for the handle and was about to open it when it was blasted in. She was flung across the room up a flight of steps, and from here she saw the unmistakable face of one of the men, who killed her mother Dumbledore, then the faces of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, and a couple more of Dumbledore's Lackeys came into focus.

Hermione's eyes slowly darkened to Mid-Night Black. She watched as he nodded at his followers and then she saw red rushing towards her raising her hands in front of her body. After a couple of second of bracing for the impact she opened her eyes to find the spells frozen and the people who were casting them. She got up and ran up the stairs. She started to yell for Sirius and Snape and found them second later.

"Hurry Darling, step into the fireplace. Make room we all have to go at once. Your spell only lasts 10 seconds." They all squeezed into the fireplace and as the green flames engulfed them the last thing the saw was Dumbledore and his lackeys raising their wand at the fireplace.

The room on the other side of the floo was humongous, the slowly stumbled out to the fireplace and brushed themselves off. Hermione was swaying a little. "Are you Okay Aimee?" Snape asked concerned. "I'm totally dandy as long as there no more surprises, I'll be fine." Little did she know that the biggest surprise should find would be inside the very walls in which she took protection in?


	4. A Sleeping Dragon

**You see I'm staying true to my words and updating. Thanks to all yall who commented and I will try to make this chapter longer than the rest.- Draco and Hermione meet.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Dragon**

"Where have you been," asked a beautiful blonde light green eyed woman. "In the letter you wrote, my _dear_ cousin you sounded so panicked. I nearly killed Lucius who decided to take forever packing his wardrobe. You have sent us all in a frenzy trying to get here last night, only to find that you weren't here. By Merlin's name I swear you better have a good excuse or I'll have your wand permanently lodged up you're…" Before she could finish her threat her eyes landed on the beautiful 5 foot 3 black eyed girl. "Oh Merlin." And within seconds Hermione was gasping for her breathe, as what seemed to be a bipolar witch clung to her.

"Cissa Babe, where are you, "could be heard from the other room. With that Narcissa stood up wiped the tears from her face and called her blonde husband in. Once Lucius came through the doors the air around Hermione cracked. Hermione watched him with hawk eyes as he approached her from the other side of the room. "Oh, Aimee!" he sprinted the last couple steps and as he leaned in to bear hug her he found himself unable to move. Lucius' eyes slowly fell to the wand pointed at him and immediately recognized it as Hermione Granger's wand. The Girl who he had tried to kill twice and influenced his son to torture.

"Oh, Shit. Let me expl…" but before he could finish his sentence his lips were stuck shut. Then suddenly two more men walked into the room from a door to her right. She immediately recognized one as her professor from 2 years ago. "Professor Lupin!" she screeched as she ran to embrace him. Shocked, he stiffened when she reached him and then all the pieces clicked in his head.

"Hermione?" he questioned. She looked at him oddly as if to say _Yea, who else_. "You look so different, and look exactly like her except the eyes, and you have Sirius' nose, thank god you didn't get your uncle's. But wow!" Hermione continued to look at him questionably. The red headed man next to Lupin seemed to understand and conjured a mirror. And once Hermione saw Aimee's now her reflection she swayed and fainted. The Last thing she saw was a platinum blonde something.

Once Lucius walked in the door he approached his seat that had been empty for 12 years, and almost hesitantly sat down. Severus spoke first, "So you put you in yours and Cissa's room. Draco can't get in there right?" Lucius sighed before answering. "You are correct in both questions. Now that you have finished your family duties can you please tell us what the hell is going on!" Phillip, Lupin, Adrian who just arrived, and Cissa all nodded in agreement. Severus and Sirius retold the events of the past day and the tables occupants were a good audience only gasping, cursing, and murmuring in the right parts.

"So, now if you all agree this will be the first meeting of the rebirthing of the Kinsmen Resistance," Severus stated in a business like voice. All the occupants slowly nodded their heads in agreement. "Firstly we all need to discuss who we pick as our neck generation. I will quickly go over the rules. 1st you may not be the mother or father of the person you pick, 2nd each person can choose up to two people but preferably pick one, and 3rdly know that the people you pick are a direct reflection of yourself and that you and you alone are responsibly for them. Okay, who wants to go first?" All the male occupants of the table lowered their heads.

"Fine, Wimps. I'll go first." This came from the blonde woman at the end of the table. Cissa continued in saying, "I choose Fred and George Weasley. Though they come from a family that seems to be under the thumb of Dumbledore they have repeatedly broken rules that Dumbledore has set down. I also would like to see their Slytherin side flourish under my command," at this statement there were groans and chuckles heard from around the table. "If you agree with me please raise your hands and state after me "So it will be that Fred and George may no longer Weasleys but Kinsmen now and forever." Hands and voices were heard unanimously around the table. "So Boys, which one of you Pussies is next," She stated with a smirk.

Hermione woke up in a room and a bed unfamiliar to her. Gently pulling out her wand and cast a see-through charm on the door across from the bed. She saw an ominous figure in what seemed to be cloud of fog. Not wanting the door to blow in on her like what happened at Grimmulade, she blew it in first. The door flew across the room narrowly missing a person who jumped out of the way. Once the fog had cleared she could finally see the person on the floor, and from what she saw she could concur it was cute and certainly MALE.

"Oh Merlin!" she shouted as she tried to cover her eyes a red blush creeping down her neck. "I am so sorry." When she heard no answer she opened her eyes. He seemed to be knocked out and he looked unusually pale. She approached him and sat on the floor next to him and checked for bleeding, quickly passing her eyes over his _sleeping Dragon_ this seemed to deepen her blush. She quickly enervated him, at first his eyes seemed confused, angry, surprised, and then lustful again this furthered her blush. "I am so sorry! If I had an idea there was you undressed behind this door I wouldn't have blasted it in and almost killed. Do you feel okay, do you hurt anywhere, and do you need anything?"

He smirked; he would have fun with this. And by 'it' he meant a gorgeous girl leaning over him in a tank top, which gave him a nice view of her ahem, and pajama shorts that showed off her toned legs. "Well I sure am shocked, and extremely hard and stiff could you help me with that," the blond boy said in a pitiful voice. She looked concerned, "Do you need help standing up." She seemed to forget he was naked.

"Yea give me a hand up." Hermione stood in front of him and held out her hand, once he got her hand he smirked it clicked and she knew exactly who it was. But she was to slow and he had already pulled her on top of him. "Well, now that you are close enough you can help me with that stiffness." He stated and she could certainly feel his stiffness. She blushed a deep red when she realized this meant his _sleeping dragon _was awake.

She hurriedly got off of him _accidently _kneeing his _dragon_ way up. She then quickly conjured a bucket of ice cold water which she poured over him, saying that this would help with his stiffness. She then threw him a towel and was about to turn to leave when she decided to make angry, "You know Malfoy you really have nothing to be proud of, I guess the tale about Slytherin snakes aren't true because I've personally seen bigger." Proud she could render him speechless and even more ashen she turned to leave. Running right into a smirking Phillip, Lucius, and Lupin, a disapproving Narcissa, and two Very Very Very Angry family members.

"You better be lying young lady or so help me god I want names and social security numbers," said a very angry Sirius with a nodding Snape. If it was possible Hermione turned redder a blush that would even make a Weasley proud.

**Hope You Liked it.**

**Review**


	5. Darker, Stronger, Equal

Okay, I know I'm an evil person for abandoning my story for so long but I promised my parents that I would excel in school this year and now that I have finished this year with a 4.2 they have given me free rein of the computer again.

Chapter 5

Darker, Stronger, and Equal

"_You better be lying young lady or so help me god I want names and social security numbers," said a very angry Sirius with a nodding Snape. If it was possible Hermione turned redder a blush that would even make a Weasley proud._

To Hermione's intense surprise it was the blonde male who came to her rescue, "Come on Guys, Draco, let's go get ready for lunch and the induction." The smile that flittered across all the males faces at the prospect of eating lunch soon made the apprehensive air thin. Just as everyone was about to walk out of the room Severus looked at Hermione and then her attire and was shocked, "What are you wearing? Are crazy, where do you even buy scraps of clothes like that?" Hermione looked taken back but then her face hardened. Draco, Remus, and Lucius noticed this face; Draco because it was the face before she punched him; Remus because he had seen her fight with Ron; and Lucius because it was the face she wore whenever she saw him.

All three males stepped back ignoring the inquisitive faces and then it started. "HOW DARE YOU. You are not my father; you may be my uncle but only by blood. You have to earn my respect before you go around yelling things about my appearance. It is remarkable how you can be such a cold hearted bastard to me at school and then suddenly you expect us to buddy-buddy just because you say I'm niece. Well too FUCKING BAD." And with that she turned toward the closest door but before she could reach the handle it opened.

"Hermione! Oh my Gods are you okay? I'm so sorry about your parents; do you know what this place is? Remus came and got me all of the sudden? You look sad? You want me to get you anything, my famous hot chocolate? I wonder where the closest stove is." While he was saying all of this he sweeped her into a hug, her feet no longer touching the floor as she was pressed tight against his 6'2" body.

"Harry, I can't breathe, let me down. And breathe for Fucks sake. Why are you here again? I was brought by Snape and Sirius my... nevermind ? Oh, the Malfoys are here so don't freak out." Harry looked closer at Hermione and noticed her nearly clothed state and squinted. Hermione understood what he was saying and accepted his coat. He grabbed her hand and they walked back into the room.

"Ah, looks what the cat dragged in" Yelled a familiar voice. "Sirius," harry yelled joyfully as he ran across the room to Hug his God Father. "So, what's going on," asked harry. It wasn't Sirius who answered but Snape, "You will find out once the rest of the inductees get here." After Snape said this he pointed to the chair next to Remus, "Sit." Harry and Hermione sat, neither reaching Severus' eyes both for different reasons.

After, ten minutes and all the new comers had arrived and they all sat in a circle it was then that Severus stood and spoke in a very clear passionate voice, "Welcome to the Kinsmen castle home to the Night and the kinsmen who fight alongside her. I assume most of you know of this secret society but for the benefit of those who don't, We are sometimes know as black panthers or spiders because of our strength, stealth, and perseverance. We have all been through the unpleasant but have come out on top. We are darker, stronger, and more equal than the Order, we are not crippled by lies and political incentives like the Ministry, and we most defiantly aren't driven by the Crazy Tom Riddle. We are here to protect all people and things, as long as they breathe so does this order. Each of you have been picked for a certain reason, We will now have all standing members explain their reasons and then you are required to take an oath. If you do not want to be a kinsman then that is fine it is not a life for everyone, we understand, but we will erase your memory of this. First Up is Narcissa Malfoy."

A Beautiful Blonde Woman stood with such grace and power that all of the young men took in a breathe (Sirius and Remus Chuckled, and Severus and Lucius Glared) "Good Evening, I have chosen, after much deliberation, Fred and George Weasley Because of their originality and brilliancy concerning Charms and Potions." At this the two boys and Hermione blushed. "Do either of you have anything to say?"

The Boys stood Fred being 6'4" and George at 6'5" "Well, though we did make some of these products, we had a lot of help." His brother cut in "Like, 40 of our goods were executed and put into final creation by…" "Hermione Granger." Everyone's heads swung over to Hermione. Sirius' look told her he was proud that she picked up after him, and Severus' look told her he know how much potions work went into those creations. "But yeah we accept" then his brother cut in "if you'll have us?" Narcissa nodded and raised her wand and they were both covered in a gray mist, and swords appeared in front of them.

This continued as Adrian voiced his pick as Charlie Weasley because of his knowledge of Magical Animals and His Bravery. Remus' pick was Harry because of his power and aptitude to saving people (Hermione giggled at this). Lucius' pick was Bill Weasley for his strength and knowledge concerning curse breaking. Phillip's choice was Neville because of his aptitude for Herbology. Sirius's choices were Draco and Adrian Pucey because of their aptitude of dueling. Finally Snape spoke again saying that his choice was Blaise Zambini because he was a metomorphis.

Everyone's eyes were on Hermione and she blushed. Snape heard Draco muttering something about sexually harassing the Night and how she was going to kill him and allowed himself a laugh before standing up and addressing the Kinsmen, "Some of you might have figured out that Hermione is the Night, and is not actually Hermione Granger but Aimee Night Snape-Black.


End file.
